<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Get Physical by Lichinamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516671">Let's Get Physical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo'>Lichinamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected SAF Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A stranger is rude and Owen WILL NOT stand for it, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Body Positivity, Curt is chubby bc I said so, Fluff, Gyms, M/M, it's cute I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen hated the gym. It was too loud, too bright, and the false cheeriness on everyone’s faces was unsettling. He much preferred to get his exercise done at home, in his pool, swimming laps as the sun went down.</p><p>However, Curt <em>loved</em> the gym, and Owen loved Curt, so here he was. At the gym, lifting weights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected SAF Stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Get Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen hated the gym. It was too loud, too bright, and the false cheeriness on everyone’s faces was unsettling. He much preferred to get his exercise done at home, in his pool, swimming laps as the sun went down.</p><p>However, Curt <em>loved</em> the gym, and Owen loved Curt, so here he was. At the gym, lifting weights.</p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Owen complained for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day, grunting as he put the weights he’d been holding on the ground.</p><p>“Because you won’t stop whining that you can’t pick me up, babe,” Curt said, effortlessly lifting an absurd amount of weight. His shirt rode up a bit, and Owen stared hungrily at the bit of stomach that was exposed.</p><p>Curt rolled his eyes. “You’re such a pervert, O.”</p><p>“Can’t help it when the view’s this good, love,” Owen quipped, and he knew that if Curt hadn’t been holding a weight, he’d have gotten smacked.</p><p>Curt maneuvered so the weight was back in its proper position- so, not in Curt’s arms- and stretched. “I’m gonna go hit the smoothie bar. Want anything?”</p><p>Owen hummed. “I’d love a tea, dear.”</p><p>Curt leaned over and gave him a quick peck, and Owen patted his arse before Curt departed in the direction of the smoothie bar.</p><p>Owen sighed and went back to the weights. Right, time to try and actually do this.</p><p>Owen was about to lift when an unfamiliar voice was in his ears. “Lifting weights?”</p><p>“Clearly,” Owen said, slightly irritated as he glanced up at the stranger. Some young woman he’d never seen before.</p><p>The woman smiled at him. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you around here before, and I think I’d recognize a face like that.”</p><p>Was she. . . Flirting with him? No, that couldn’t be possible; Owen had Curt on his arm almost constantly, they had to know how blessed Owen was.</p><p>“I just signed up for a membership yesterday,” Owen said blandly, still thinking about Curt and the way he’d smiled when Owen had finally agreed to come to the gym with him.</p><p>“I can show you around if you’d like.” The woman stepped closer to him, and Owen was definitely getting suspicious now.</p><p>“No thank you,” He said firmly. “I’m actually here with someone.” Owen jerked his thumb back towards the smoothie bar where he knew Curt was ordering their drinks.</p><p>The stranger’s expression soured. “I saw,” She said slowly. “But don’t you think he’ll. . . You know. . . Slow you down?”</p><p>Owen startled at that, and narrowed his eyes at her. “What on earth could you mean?”</p><p>“Well, cause he’s- you know-” The woman made a gesture around her stomach, and Owen saw red.</p><p>“You think he’ll slow me down because he’s <em>chubby?</em>” Owen growled, voice so dangerous that the woman practically shrank away from him.</p><p>Owen had spent a very, <em>very</em> long time trying to get Curt to accept that his body was beautiful. His boyfriend was very shy and insecure, and while it was one of the things Owen loved about him, he did think Curt was a fool to not realize how absolutely gorgeous he was. Owen absolutely <em>worshipped</em> Curt’s body.</p><p>And, most importantly, Curt was healthy. Probably the healthiest person Owen knew.</p><p>“Hey, babe, they didn’t have oolong so I got you a green tea, is that okay?” Curt’s voice came from behind, and Owen relaxed minutely, instinctually.</p><p>“It’s fine, love,” Owen said with a forced calmness, taking the cup as it was offered to him. “Why don’t we go get something to eat? I’m suddenly starving.” He was still staring angrily at the stranger, who had gone pale.</p><p>Curt’s arm snaked around Owen’s waist, and Owen tugged him closer, practically nestling him into his side. “I thought you promised me that you wouldn’t try and flake out once things got tough,” Curt teased, poking Owen softly.</p><p>Owen pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll pay.”</p><p>Curt hummed. “You’re forgiven.”</p><p>Owen led him out towards the locker room, sending a glare back towards the stranger. No one was allowed to be mean to Curt. Not on his watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>